Not Care About That
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: Judul tak sesuai dengan apa yang anda harapkan. berasa familiar? iini dari manga apa aku lupa judulnya. denga tambahan bumbu dari saya, happy reading pokoknya.


Not Care About That

Pria tampan berjas putih itu berjalan dengan tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang telah di hafalnya di luar kepala. Di buka pintu putih itu dengan cepat dan seketika matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Uisa~ ayo bergabung bersama kami.."seru seorang bocah yang mmegang sebuah boneka teddy bear di tangannya.

"Eoh? Hyung~ ayo bermain bersama kami.."ajak seorang namja manis yang berada di atas ranjang kamar rawat dan dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain kartu bersama.

Tampak aura tidak mengenakkan yang terlihat di sekitar tubuh pria berjas putih yang di panggil hyung tadi. Beberapa urat tampak di sekitar keningnya.

"Ini sudah malam dan kalian memanggilku hanya untuk bermain ini?"tanyanya geram.

"Yosh! Aku menang lagi~~"seru namja manis itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan tadi. "Donghae Hyung mau bergabung?"tanyanya balik menatap polos pada Donghae –pria berjas tadi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau –"

"Baiklah ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian kembali saja dan beristirahat, besok kita main lagi ne~"ucap namja manis itu menyuruh kelima anak yang bermain bersamanya tadi.

"baiklah Hyung.. sampai jumpa besok~~ pai pai..."kelima anak itu berlari menerobos tubuh Donghae yang berada di pintu. Setelah memastikan bahwa kelima anak tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat itu, Donghae masuk dan menutup pintu, mendekati Hyukjae –namja manis tadi- yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang telah membuat Donghae berlari kalang kabut dari ruang periksanya karena mendengar alarm panggilan dari kamar rawat Hyukjae.

-PLETAK-

Dengan segenap kasih sayang yang Donghae sembunyikan dari Hyukjae, Donghae menggeplak kepala Hyukjae yang langsung membuahkan ringisan dari Hyukjae.

"Kau ini, suka sekali membuat keributan, ini sudah malam, dan seharusnya kau istirahat. Kalau kau banyak gerak, kakimu tidak akan sembuh"ucap Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang milik Hyukjae.

Ah... Let me introduce them. Hyukjae –Lee Hyukjae, adalah seorang siswa di sebuah SMA khusus seni, bulan lalu ia baru berumur 16 tahun. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah Donghae –Lee Donghae. Seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya sebagai seorang dokter spesialis diumurnya yang ke 28, Dan untuk mengapa Hyukjae berada di rumah sakit itu adalah karena kecerobohannya yang memanjat pohon demi menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang terjebak dan membuatnya terjatuh dan kakinya mengalami patah tulang sehingga ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa bulan. Dan sebenarnya itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Okeh, back to story.

Hyukjae memajukan bibir pouty miliknya dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi kakinya yang memakai gips, masih bersender di kepala ranjang rawatnya.

"aku kan bosan. Kau sibuk terus, jadi aku mengajak mereka saja"jelasnya masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi berkatmu, Airi jadi tersenyum dan mau bergabung dengan yang lain, kau tau sejak ia masuk rumah sakit dan di rawat di rumah sakit dia lebih senang menyendiri ketimbang bermain dengan yang lainnya."Donghae menepuk kepala Hyukjae. "Kau seperti memiliki daya tarik untuk memikat orang saja"lanjut Donghae membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

'Daya tarik?'

"Hyung.. daya...tarikku itu.. seperti apa –"

"ah, sudah jam segini, lebih baik kau istirahat, aku harus kembali keruanganku"ucap Donghae memotong pertanyaan Hyukjae dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hyukjae. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menatapnya sendu.

Hyukjae POV

"Hyung.. daya...tarikku itu.. seperti apa –"

"ah, sudah jam segini, lebih baik kau istirahat, aku harus kembali keruanganku"ucap nya memotong pertanyaanku dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

Aku mencintainya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ya, meskipun masih terbilang anak-anak, tapii aku sudah tau apa itu mencintai. Itu semua terjadi sejak awal pertemuan kami.

-Flashback On-

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu melihat lututku yang berdarah karena sehabis terjatuh barusan. Perih itu terasa. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang membersihkan darah di lukaku dan menempelkan plaster di lututku.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?"Tanya orang itu, aku menyeka mataku dan menatap orang itu.

"Eum! Terima kasih! Hyung hebat! Apakah Hyung adalah seorang dokter?"tanyaku antusias.

Tapi dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang tipis. Membuatku terus menatapnya sampai ia pergi menjauh.

-Flashback Off-

Sejak saat itu setiap aku terluka aku selalu mengunjungi rumahnya yang ternyata hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku. Kami semakin dekat, tapi dia pergi beberapa waktu lalu untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dan baru kembali setahun yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat nasibku. 10 tahun hidup dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatku sebagai seseorang, bukan sebagai adik atau keluarga.

keesokan

"Kau sakit? Tapi kenapa tampak sehat-sehat saja?"Tanya Junsu yang hari ini menjengukku.

"yang sakit kakiku,"jawab Hyukjae.

"Ah, tadi aku melihat Donghae Hyung di luar, dia dokter disini?"Tanya Henry.

"jadi itu alasanmu? Dia yang merawatmu? Ah,... syukurlah kau bisa memuaskan hasrat rindumu itu. Hei. Hei. Tunggu dulu, kalau dia dokter yang merawatmu berarti dia yang selalu memeriksamu? Apa jangan-jangan kau dan dia sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'?"Tanya Junsu beruntun.

"Mwoya? Kau pikir aku gila, eoh?"sungutku tidak terima.

"Asih, sudahlah, yang penting kalian jadi sering bertemu, aku stress melihatmu tiap hari memeluk boneka Donghae Hyung buatanmu itu. Dan berujung kakimu yang patah karena nekad menaiki pohon untuk mengintipnya yang berada di lantai 3"ucap Henry menengahi.

"Dia benar. Mumpung kalian setiap hari berjumpa, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Nyatakanlah cintamu. Kau tau, ini bukan zamannya lagi menunggu, kau harus cepat kalau tidak keduluan, lagipula kau tidak kasihan nanti dia menjadi perjaka tua? Atau lebih parahnya dia mencari yeoja?"jelas Junsu.

"ANDWAE! Jangan sampai dia mencari yeoja! Aku lebih ikhlas kalau dia menjadi perjaka tua saja dan memikir pasien-pasiennya saja ketimbang dia mencari yeoja lain"seruku bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, sebelum itu kami ingin menghias gips ini dulu"Junsu mengambil spidol dari tasnya dan memberikan pada Henry agar menulis duluan.

Henry menuliskan 'cepat sembuh monkey, dan cepat nyatakan cintamu pada Donghae!' dan Junsu menuliskan 'Donghae Hyung kau tau aku sangat amat mencintaimu' dengan diberikan symbol hati di belakangnya. Aku membulatkan mataku melihat tulisan mereka.

"Ya! Ini tidak bisa di hapus!"jeritku.

"memang itu mau kami. Henry-ah, ayo kita pergi. Selamat berjuang Hyukkie~" seru Junsu "kalau kau malu kau bisa menutup itu dengan perban..."lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkanku dengan menarik Henry .

Saat makan siang Donghae mengunjungi kamarku, seperti biasa, uuntuk mengecek makan siangku dan memberikan beberapa obat yang masih wajib kuminum.

"Hyuk-ah, kau sakit? Makananmuu belum berkurang sama sekali"tanyanya padaku yang masih memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimana jika aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa dia akan shock? Atau memikirkan dahulu? Atau bahkan langsung meninggalkanku? Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia menolakku dan pergi meninggalkanku bagaiamana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

-TUK-

Aku menatap depanku saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh keningku, mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku karena ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit demam"ujarnya. dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ugh.. aku malu. Dengan gerakan cepat aku mendorongnya dan membuatnya kembali berdiri.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil"ujarku menundukkan wajahku. Sungguh wajahnya tampak lebih tampan saat dekat seperti itu.

Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa?

Mungkin kalau melihat dari sisinya, aku ini hanya seorang anak-anak saja. Seperti... adiknya.

-SREK

Aku memutar tubuhku untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Aku mau ke toilet"ucapku menurunkan kakiku seperti biasa, melupakan fakta bahwa kakiku sedang dalam keadaan di gips.

"Aw!"ringisku hampir terjatuh.

-DUKH-

Tapi bukan kerasnya lantai yang kurasakan melainkan sebuah dada yang bidang yang menangkap tubuhku.

"Ah ya, aku lupa, kakiku kan sedang patah"gumamku. "Gomawoyo, Hyu –"ucapanku terpotong melihat wajah memerah Donghae.

'Jangan-jangan.. dia juga..'

-GREEP-

Aku menarik jas doker miliknya agar ia tidak menjauh.

'Apakah dia juga merasakan itu? Meskipun hanya sedikit...aku ingin berharap.'

"Aku suka"ucapku masih menahan jasnya, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang tampak terkejut. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu menyukai, ah, ani, mencintai Donghae Hyung."lanjutku.

Apa...apa yang akan diucapkannya? Aku sudah mengatakannya.

Dia tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia menangkup wajahku menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar itu.

"Kau itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Kehadiranmu itu sungguh istimewa. Dan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku yang amat berharga."ucapnya.

.

Malam ini bintang bertebaran di langit sana, udara dingin, dan malam ini, aku Lee Hyukjae sedang menangis di roof top rumah sakit karena patah hati yang baru kualami siang tadi. Dengan perlahan aku mendudukkan diriku bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Omo! Dimana perbannya?"seruku kaget saat melihat gipsku yang masih ada bekas coretan di gipsku.

"bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Kalau dia melihat ini, sungguh aku malu."gumamku mencari keberadaan perbanku.

"Ah!"disana, perbanku berada di luar pagar, masih tersangkut pada sebuah besi yang sedikit menonjol keluar.

Karena aku tidak dapat meraihnya, aku memilih melompat pagar dengan perlahan dan berusaha mengambilnya.

'Sedikit...lagi'

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Banyak sekali pasien yang berdatangan. Rasanya ingin sekali ada yang memijit.

"Lee Uisa!"panggil seseorang, aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar tubuhku. Suster Song.

"Apa anda melihat pasien Hyukjae?"tanyanya mengatur nafasnya.

"hyukjae? Aku belum datang kekamarnya lagi"jawabku.

"ah, ne, kalau begitu terima kasih, aku mencarinya dulu"ucap suster Song lalu pergi.

"kemana dia?"gumamku. mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di rooftop sana. Di sana dia sedang berusaha memanjat pagar dan mengambil sesuatu dengan berpegangan pada pagar.

Tidak pakai berpikir lagi, aku langsung berlari kesana.

"Hyuk!"teriakku saat sampai di atas, Hyukjae tersentak kaget mendengarku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanyaku mendekatinya.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh kemari!"teriaknya. mwo? Wae? Melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar aku langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari celah-celah pagar, tidak mengambil pusing dengan larangannya tadi.

"Aku...juga mencintaimu"ucapku mengeratka pelukanku. "alasanku menjadi seorang dokter adalah agar aku bisa mengobati luka-lukamu. Aku juga bahagia kalau kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi... aku tidak bisa. Karena umur kita yang berbeda. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengagumi saja. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyatakannya."lanjutku.

"Y..ya! Hyuk!"kagetku saat Hyukjae kembali melompati pagar dan menerjangg memelukku. Dia menangi di dadaku. Aku tau, kemejaku basah.

"Eoj\h? apa itu?"tanyaku saat melihat tulisan di gipsnya.

"Oh... ini"dia mendudukkan dirinya lalu menyekan air matanya. "ini tadi temanku yang menulisnya. Awalnya aku menutupnya dengan perban, tapi tadi perbannya terang dan aku melompat pagar untuk mengambilnya"jelasnya dengan polos.

"m..mwo!?"

"Kau ini, sungguh membuatku hampir mati khawatir kau tahu"aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Karena aku tidak sanggup jika melihatmu mnghilang dari hadapanku"kuangkat wajahnya. Kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai kudekatkan wajahku dan menciumnya. Mengecupnya lama dadn hampir berlanjut, ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Tidak, kau masih anak-anak. Aku harus menjagamu"ucapku menggendongnya. "lebih baik kau kembali kekamar, tubuhmu dingin."ucapku.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Donghae menurunkan tubuh Hyukjae di ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Kau demam"gumam Donghae saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Donghae~~~"panggil Hyukjae menarik dasi Donghae. "Berarti... kau sudah menjadi kekasihku..ne"ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja"jawab Donghae cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak kuat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah seperti itu. Sangat menggoda.

"Donghae...lihat aku~~"rengek Hyukjae. "Donghae~~~"Hyukjae bangun dengan perlahan, dengan berpegangan pada jas dokter Donghae.

"Donghae~~"gumam Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae, membuat nafasnya menerpa leher Donghae.

"Hyuk... jangan memancing"geram Donghae menahan dirinya.

"Donghae~~"kembali Hyukjae bergumam memanggil nama Donghae membuat Dinghae semakin tidak kuat karena nafas Hyukjae yang mengenai perpotongan lehernya.

-BRUKH-

Tidak, Donghae sudah tidak tahan, dengan sekali gerakan Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae terbaring di ranjangnnya.

"Kau tau.. aku ini hanyalah seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki hasrat yang cukup untuk membuatmu meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali"ujar Donghae dengan suara beratnya dan langsung mencium Hyukjae dengan ganas.

Perlahan Donghae menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh kecil Hyukjae di bawahnya, tidak sampai benar-benar menindih, karena ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya itu, . kemudian ia mencium rakus bibir penuh Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri kewalahan untuk membalas ciuman Donghae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya pasrah. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya menjadi panas menerima ciuman Donghae, ditambah lagi tangan Donghae yang sudah berada di bawah baju rumah sakitnya. Menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuhnya, dan berakhir di dua tonjolan di dada Hyukjae.

"Angh!"Hyukjae melepas paksa ciuman Donghae saat Donghae menarik kedua nipplenya keras. Donghae tersenyum mendengar itu, dengan perlahan ia menarik keluar tangannya dan membuka satu persatu kancing baju rumah sakit Hyukjae.

"Dong...hhae.."panggil Hyukjae pelan.

-CHUP-

Donghae mengecup nipple kanan Hyukjae. Dan kemudian mengemutnya seperti mengemut sebuah permen. Menghisapnya keras seperti bayi yang berharap akan ada air susu yang keluar dari nipple itu.

"Mmhhh..."Hyukjae meremas kepala Donghae saat tidak hanya satu nipple yang Donghae gerayangi. Melainkan nipple kirinya juga, dengan lincah tangan Donghae menarik-narik, memutar-mutar dan menekan-nekan nipple pink itu. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae semakin panas dan panas.

Donghae melepas kulumannya di nipple Hyukjae, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dengan nafas yang memburu. Meneliti wajah Hyukjae dan ia sadar, bahwa sejak tadi ia belum memberikan tanda kepemilikannya. Didekatnya wajahnya ke ceruk leher Hyukjae.

-SLURRP-

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat merasakan jilatan Donghae di lehernya. Hyukjae kembali meremas rambut Donghae saat dirasakannya hisapan kuat dari lehernya.

Donghae menatap kagum hasil karyanya di leher jenjang nan putih milik Hyukjae. Dengan cepat Donghae segera menarik hingga sebatas gips celana serta dalaman milik Hyukjae lalu terkekeh melihat milik Hyukjae yang kecil dan masih terlelap disana.

"Aigo..imutnya.."ucap Donghae gemas dan menyentil junior Hyukjae.

"Angh!"desah Hyukjae saat setelah menyentil miliknya sekarang Donghae meremas dan mengocok dengan cepat miliknya.

"Eumh… Donghae~~~"Hyukjae menarik wajah Donghae dan mencium bibirnya, mendominasi di awal. Sampai Donghae lah yang mengambil alih ciuman itu. tetap focus pada kerja tangannya di bawah sana, tangan Donghae yang satu lagi mulai merambat ke belahan butt sintal milik Hyukjae. Secara reflex Hyukjae mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya saat merasakan jari Donghae yang mulai masuk dengan perlahan kedalam openingnya.

"Mpph!"desahan Hyukjae tertahan dengan ciuman ganas Donghae. Donghae terus menambahkan jari-jarinya kedalam hole milik Hyukjae, dari 1, menjadi 2 dan sekarang sudah ada 4 yang berada di dalam sana. Berusaha memperlebar hole itu agar miliknya nanti dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Akh!"Hyukjae melepaskan paksa ciuman itu saat salah satu jari Donghae berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Donghae….Haeehh..angh…..mmhhhh"Donghae mempercepat gerakan tangannya saat mendengar desahan Hyukjae yang semakin memancingnya.

"Ukh! Hae~~~ kenapa berhenti.."rengek Hyukjae saat Donghae menghentikan kocokannya dan menarik keluar jari-jarinya di saat ia sudah mencapai ujungnya.

"Aku ingin kita keluar bersama, baby"ucap Donghae menggigit ujung daun telinga Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di ranjang, menarik satu bantal dari tumpukan bantal di bawah leher Hyukjae dan menyelipkannya di bawah pinggang Hyukjae, kemudian terakhir ia mengangkat perlahan kaki kiri Hyukjae yang di gips ke atas pundaknya.

"Kau tau, kau sangat sexy untuk anak seumuranmu"ucap Donghae yang menatap tubuh polos Hyukjae yang pasrah di bawahnya, ia segera membuka ikat pinggangnya dan kancing celananya lalu menurunkan zipper celananya. Menarik turun celananya beserta dalamannya sebatas paha, memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"baby, aku langsung saja, ne"Donghae mengocok sebentar miliknya sebelum mengarahkannya kearah hole berkedut milik Hyukjae.

"Akh!"jerit Hyukjae kesakitan. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Donghae segera mendorong miliknya hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Hyukjae.

"Appho…hiks…Donghae….appoyo…"isak Hyukjae merasakan hole miliknya terasa perih dan panas, bahkan lebih perih dari saat jari-jari Donghae masuk tadi.

"Ssh….mianhe, hm"Donghae mengusap air mata Hyukjae yang keluar. "Kau harus rileks, baby"ujar Donghae berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae yang masih terisak.

Setelah cukup lama Donghae menenangkan Hyukjae, Hyukjae sedikit mengatur nafasnya kemudian menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya, memberi kode pada Donghae agar Donghae segera bergerak.

"Mmh!"awalnya Hyukjae masih meringis kesakitan, tetapi di saat Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya semakin sepat dan cepat, yang terdengar adalah desahannya.

"Angh….mmmhhh…Haeeeh….deeperrrh…more…more…."Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan disaat milik Donghae berhasil menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Kyaah~~! Faster! Fasterhhh"Tubuh Hyukjae kian menghentak saat gerakan Donghae yang semakin menggila dan sodokannya selalu tepat mengenai sweet spot Hyukjae.

"Little..more.."Donghae semakin menghentak-hentakkan miliknya di dalam sana. Tidak lupa salah satu tangannya kembali mengocok milik Hyukjae yang sempat terabaikan.

"Hae…Haeehhh.."Hyukjae mengangkat tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Donghae yang berbalut jas dokter.

"Wai.. …" dan beberapa hentakan –

"Donghaehhh!/Hyuk!"

–teriakan mereka menandakan mereka telah mencapai puncak mereka masing-masing.

"Haaahh…haah…Hyuk…gomawo"ucap Donghae, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Hyukjae.

"Hyuk?"panggil Donghae lagi, tetap tidak ada sahutan. "Hyukkie!"Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae dan memegang pundaknya karena masih tidak mendapat sahutan, tetapi kemudian tersenyum tipis saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari belahan bibir Hyukjae.

"tertidur rupanya"gumam Donghae. Dengan perlahan Donghae membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae kemudian turun dengan pelan, memakai kembali celananya dengan benar lalu ke toilet untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk guna membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae yang penuh dengan keringat.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae dan memakaikan kembali baju Hyukjae, Donghae membersihkan kemeja dan jas nya yang tadi terkena sperma Hyukjae. Setelah itu ia menaiki ranjang Hyukjae dan mendekap tubuh Hyukjae.

"Selamat tidur. Princess"Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lama, lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Henry dan Junsu termangu di depan pintu kamar rawat Hyukjae, mereka awalnya berniat menjenguk, tetapi melihat apa yang mereka lihat di dalam sana, mereka sudah dapat menyimpulkan suatu hal dan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk masuk, dan memilih kembali menutup pintu, saling berpandangan lama lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan minta traktir Ramyeon jumbo"ujar Henry.

"Steak di restoran sana sepertinya cukup memikat"tambah Junsu.

"Oppa… apa Hyukkie oppa ada didalam?"tanya seorang anak perempuan kecil yang menggendong boneka teddy bear di tangannya. Airi. Dan teman-temannya dibelakangnya.

"Ah, nona, Hyukkie oppa sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau kalian bermain bersama kami?"tawar Junsu.

"jinjja? Bolehkah?"

"tentu! Kkaja"Henry dan Junsu segera menggiring anak-anak itu mejauh dari kamar rawat Hyukjae.

Sementara di dalam….

"Ngh…appo"lirih Hyukjae saat ia bangun dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Donghae. "Sssh…neomu appoyo.."lirihnya lagi. Dia ingin bangun, tapi tubuhnya serasa remuk dan kaku. Air mata mulai mengembun di pelupuk matanya, dia kesakitan, tetapi dengan teganya Donghae bukannya bangun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks"akhirnya isakan itu terdengar juga, tanpa komando, Donghae langsung membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Baby, waeyo?"tanyanya menarik hingga terduduk tubuh Hyukjae yang justru membuat Hyukjae semakin kesakitan.

"HUWAAAA"tangis Hyukjae pecah.

"Eoh? Baby-yaa.. ada apa eoh?"Donghae yang kalang kabut menarik tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hyukjae berniat menenangkannya.

"Hiks..Donghae Pabo-yaa!...hiks..butt-ku sakit…hiks, tapi kau..hiks..hiks..malah meariknya…babo…Donghae pabo…huweeee~~~"jelas Hyukjae sambil terisak.

"Eoh? Jinja? Ne… mianhe, ne.."Donghae mengangkat sedikit tubuh Hyukjae hingga duduk diatas pahanya, lalu tanganya mengelus-elus butt milik Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, ne, baby"ujar Donghae. Hyukjae mengusakkan wajahnya di jas dokter Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak masalah dengan umurku, hm?"tanya Donghae, pasalnya sebentar lagi dia akan kepala 3, jarak umurnya dengan Hyukjae hampir 10 tahun lebih, dan tentu itu bukan jarak yang cukup dekat bukan.

"Aniya. Mau kau berumur berapapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu"jawab Hyukjae. "karena yang ku tahu aku mencintaimu bukan karena umurmu, so… I don't care"jawab Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae lalu kembali memeluknya.

"So, I Love you too"

.

.

.

The end


End file.
